Alone in the Dark
by Danceingfae
Summary: The turtles are sent to Shadow Island in search of tablets by Donatello and April's employer. But strange things are happening, mysterious circumstances. Will our hero's prevail, out of the dark?
1. Default Chapter

This is something i came up with from reading a fic based off a game. So here's my version from a game i tumbled on called Alone in the Dark. A few things will be changed to suit how i can fit our turtles into the story and i'm going to not play up the really bad gory scenes. The game i'd advise is for 16 and older, but the fic will be safe for 13 and older.

I do not own the Ninja turtles, or the game alone in the dark. They all belong to their respective owners.

"Morning Ladies and Gents," Michelangelo greeted as he sat down. It was late evening in Manhattan, the sun had just set. Raphael grunted a response from the couch while Leonardo simply looked at his brother.

"Don't you mean good evening?" Leonardo questioned. His weapon of choice, the katana lay next to him on cloths for polishing. "No I meant exactly what I said," Michelangelo shrugged. "I see," Leonardo nodded and went back to his task. "Well aren't you guys the lively ones," Michelangelo complained. "Come one dudes, let's go top side get out of here for a bit." "You starting to sound like Raph," Leonardo said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Raphael sat up and waited for Leonardo to say something. "Exactly what I said," Leonardo shrugged. "You always want to go topside, bust some skulls as Casey would say. Well, if you really want we could practice." "Oh you just kill me over with joy," Raphael said monotone while Michelangelo sighed. "That's not what I meant dude, and you know it." Michelangelo decided this wasn't getting him anywhere and went over to see what Donatello was doing in the lab. In his usual spot, in front of the computer, he sat wearing headphones and a mouthpiece. All of his brothers knew this meant that he was working for what they called the lab. What it really was, was a place that studied archeological findings, the name escaped Michelangelo at this point. During a job search April was conducting she found this place and was able to get Donatello and she both hired on. Somehow they arranged for it so he could work at home and contact the company over the Internet whenever he, or they, needed. Anytime he would need items or anything from the lab, April would pick it up for them and they used her mailing address for paychecks. The best part was this was stuff Donatello found to love. "Alright, thanks April," Donatello said quietly and then shut down the computer. "What's going on bro?" Michelangelo could tell something was up by the tone of his brother's voice. "Casey just got home," Donatello said. "In critical condition. Right now he's at the hospital unconscious." "Major bummer dude, what happened?" "That's just it, they don't know." Donatello sighed and got up. "Come on I don't want to repeat this story. Heading out to the living room, Leonardo and Raphael both looked up, sensing something was going on. "Guys," Donatello started again. "Casey just got home…" "Alright!" Raphael pumped a fist in the air. "But he's in the hospital in critical condition," Donatello continued. "He was sent to Shadow Island to retain some tablets that were going to be brought home to me to be translated. No one knows what happened, but April said he's in bad shape. "They want me to go over to Shadow Island, and translate the tablets upon finding them. A hired police escort has been offered to me for protection," Donatello smirked at that as his brothers did. "I turned it down saying I have some friends who would be able to protect me even better. So if you guys are willing, they have arranged a sea plane to leave in five days to take us all there." "Damn straight I'm going," Raphael jumped up. "I want to find out what happened to Casey and pulverize them!" "I'll go," Leonardo got up putting his katana's away. "I wouldn't let you go alone." "Now I knew I said I wanted action but this isn't quiet what I had in mind," Michelangelo said hesitating. "But hey, an island, maybe some beach babes will be there, sure I'll go with you." "Good, let's tell Master Splinter then I'll call April so she can help us with supplies," Donatello said. The days passed quickly, everyone busy making sure they had everything they needed. Master Splinter would stay up with April in her apartment while the turtles were gone, for company and simply because they didn't want him to be alone in the sewers. When the day came to leave, they had fedora's and trench coats in place, the group made their way to the sea plane, it's blades already whirling at high speeds. "Be careful guys," April hugged each of her friends and looked them over. "Hey Ape, no worries," Michelangelo said. "We'll be home before you know it with the plates." "Tablets," Donatello and April corrected. "Whatever," Michelangelo shrugged. Boarding on the plane they waved goodbye then the platform disappeared from view. 

"Hey guys, this is just the pilot," came a voice from the intercom. "If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks," Donatello called back. "Okay guys there's one thing I need to tell you. My company said I'm suppose to meet up with a man named Dr. Oben Morton to view the tablets once we have them. That's the only part I'm not sure on how we're going to get by." 

"I just want to know what happened to Casey," Raphael cracked his knuckles.

"We'll find out soon enough," Leonardo said.

"Before I forget, take these," Donatello handed each turtle a walkie talkie radio. "Just in case, you never know." A few hours went by the guys took naps taking turns just in case the pilot took a glance back.

"Just to let you guys know we will be reaching Shadow Island in a few minutes," The pilot announced over the intercom. "There's some rain but nothing bad."

"Mikey, wake up," Leonardo gently shook his snoozing brother.

"Wha, who?" Michelangelo glance up wiping the drool from his chin. "We there yet?"

"Just about," Donatello said looking out the window. The sky was dark as light rain made spots on the window. "First thing I want to do is…" His voice trailed off as something hit the plane.

"What the?" Raphael jumped as everyone looked around alarmed.

"Is this turbulence?" Leonardo looked around then braced himself when the plane lurched again.

"I'm not sure," Donatello said. The second lurch came from a hit above, dents were made onto the ceiling of the plane.

"Hey pilot!" Raphael called. "What's happening?" As Raphael stepped towards the cockpit, the front windows were smashed blowing everyone back! The guys jumped up to their feet, Leonardo drew his katana's.

"Holy cannolie!" Michelangelo gasped his eyes wide. "Is this red stuff up there…?"

"No time for that!" Donatello thrusted a small pack to everyone. "Put these on we need to get out now! They're parachutes!" Pulling them on, Donatello waved to his brothers to exit the plane.

"See ya on the downside dudes," Michelangelo quipped then jumped out, followed by Raphael.

"Leo, come on!" Donatello called. Putting the katana's away, Leonardo jumped out followed by Donatello. Down below they could see a mansion come into view, one of the tall points of the roof, nearly impaling them. Shifting they landed on the ledge, large enough to be a catwalk, which seemed to go around the entire house.

"Mikey, Raph, are you there?" Leonardo pulled out his radio trying to reach his brothers.

Over in the distance Michelangelo and his brother drifted down towards the land, mostly dead trees and a gate in sight. Trying to shift, Michelangelo got caught in the tree while the tree merely ripped Raphael's chute, depositing him on the ground. Branches braking in the tree were heard as Michelangelo simply slipped out of his chute and landed on the ground next to his brother.

"Damn," Raphael looked around, the rain obscuring some of his vision.

"Where do you suppose the other two are?" Michelangelo looked around not seeing much more.

"Mikey, Raph, are you there?" Raphael jumped a foot in the air then realized it was the radio.  
"Damn Leo, give a guy a heart attack will ya!" Raphael cursed into it. "Where are you two?"

"We landed on top of a Mansion, nearly got impaled by a corner of it," Leonardo replied.

"I think I saw a mansion on the way down," Michelangelo said.

"Yeah, Mikey saw it," Raphael replied.

"We're going to see about getting inside, come down and we'll meet you on the bottom floor."

"Alright Leo," Raphael said then put the radio away. Glancing at each other, the two turtles started down a some what barren path towards the mansion estate.


	2. 2

Thanks for the review Ramica, glad to know this will be complete surprise for you. Just to let you know, it will change from the game in order to fit the way i want the story to go.

Further disclaimer: i unfortunately do not own the TMNT, otherwise i would huggle them to pieces and would not be working at the place i work at now.

* * *

As Michelangelo and his brother ventured out the path forked. To the right was a barred gate, to the left a dark path towards the mansion.

"Hold on I want to check out what's by the gate first," Raphael said. Michelangelo nodded glancing back at the mansion as they went. Getting closer the lighting flashed showing the outline of a ghastly figure! Then it was gone. "What the hell!" Raphael swore grabbing his sai's. Looking around warily, Michelangelo and his brother were both getting set on edge. "This might be the way out to get to the shore," Michelangelo said stepping up to the gate. "It's locked dude, we'll need the code to get it open!" "Then let's get to the mansion," Raphael said. The faster we get to Leo and Donnie the better I'll feel." "I agree with you dude, this place gives me the creeps," Michelangelo shuddered. Heading back up the path, naked trees stood out as silhouettes against the dark sky. The branches were high in the air, like jagged points, almost like skeletal fingers. Owls hooted as they continued along the path. Passing under low and broken trees the two wondered how much progress they were making. 

"Raph, Mikey, come in," Leonardo's voice sounded.

"Yeah, we're here," Raphael replied picking up his radio.

"Be on your guard," Leonardo said. "I'm getting weird feeling from this place, I'm not even sure of what's going on."

"Same here bro," Raphael replied. "Hang tight, we're on our way." Nodding to his brother they continued on. Passing a curve, they saw a brick wall, with an opening in it. Going through to the right was a small stable looking structure while the path continued up ahead. Raphael halted mid-step once he glanced at the steps leading up to the stable.

"Mikey," Raphael grabbed his brother's shoulder to stop him. "So you have that flashlight in your pack?" "Yeah, right here," Michelangelo pulled it out and aimed it at the steps. His eyes widened as Raphael's. "Raph, that's blood on the steps." "Let's look inside," Raphael said. A howling broke the night followed by the low rumble of thunder. Inside there was straw strewn about along with some wood. Aiming the flashlight straight in, Michelangelo and his brother saw the beam cross over a figure lying in the back. "Oh my gosh," Michelangelo said quietly. "Stay back Shadows!" The man screamed. "Or I'll destroy you!" "We're not shadows. We won't hurt you," Michelangelo said turning off the flashlight. "Please let us see if we can help." "So it seems," the guy wheezed. "I won't shoot you as long as you stay back." "What happened to you?" Raphael asked. "This Island is a hell, the beast," The man took another wheezing breath. "If you are indeed not shadows, flee get out, while you still can." "How did you get here?" Michelangelo asked. "The last shipment," The man said, coughing a little. "Look, we're going to get our brothers then send help for you," Raphael said getting ready to leave. The man let out a cackling laugh. "But you'll die like everyone else." Lying back, his head slumped to his chest. "Runnnn." "We'll be back," Michelangelo quoted his brother, both exiting the barn. "Did you see that Raph? His left arm was missing." "I saw Mikey," Raphael nodded. "I didn't want to point it out and have him shoot us though. "There was something next to him, did you see it?" "Look like a dead dog or something," Michelangelo said. Walking down the steps, both brothers jumped when they heard gun shots then a ghastly scream from behind them. Once glance at each other and both ran back to see what had happened. The guy was gone; no trace of him what so ever. The dead carcass that looked like a dog from a distance was even more grotesque up close. From the sounds of howling they could both presume it was a wolf who thought it had easy prey. "Hey Mikey there's a small key here," Raphael said picking up a small bronze key. "Take it we might need it," Michelangelo said. "Let's go, I don't want to stay here too much longer." Silently agreeing with his brother, both went back out not looking back to where the guy once lay. Outside the path rounded up to another gate, locked. Pulling out the key, Raphael unlocked it letting it swing open. Walking down the path, they found a gun sitting next to a case of bullets. 

"I'm taking this," Raphael picked up the gun and grabbed the bullets. "Just in case." Continuing along the path curved a bit more doing an S curve reaching another barred gate. Pushing through the turtles paused when they heard howls and hisses in the distance.

"Guard dogs?" Michelangelo question not looking happy.

"Possibly, we better be ready for them." Raphael cocked the gun and walked on.

"Dude have you ever used a gun?" Michelangelo followed.

"Yeah, up at the farm with Casey," Raphael smiled at his brother. "He prefers his hockey sticks to guns but he knows how to shoot. Then he taught me." The path went up to some stairs that had something lying in a bundle at the bottom.

"Ugh, one of the guard dogs," Michelangelo drew a face of disgust.

"Yeah," Raphael sighed. Jogging up the stairs, led to a long brick porch path up to the estate. Heading to the right barking caught their attention as a guard dog ran at them.

"Damn it," Raphael aimed and shot. It took three shots before the dog went down. Continuing along, they followed the path taking down a few more loose guard dogs that tried to attack them, until they came to another set of stairs. Following it up, they noticed here the brick path was missing bricks in the middle. Statues were along some of the sides, people possibly saintly figures.

"I don't think these statues are doing any good here," Michelangelo flashed his light over them.

"Hey another stair," Raphael called. "I can see the house from here."

"Good lets go!" Michelangelo jogged up the stairs and yanked on the gate. "It's locked!"

"Geez," Raphael sighed and picked up the radio. "Leo, Donnie, you there?"

"Yeah, there's some weird stuff in here," Donatello replied.

"Like what?" Raphael asked.

"Shadows, they're alive and attacking us," Donatello said. "I've never seen anything like this."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Raphael said. "Just be careful, okay?" There was no reply.

"Donnie! Leo!" Raphael shouted into the radio. Gunshots from the house was heard, both turtles turned their heads to the sound.

"Raph, what happened?" Michelangelo gave his brother a worried look.

"Shit," Raphael put the radio away. "I don't know, but we need to find a way in!"


	3. 3

Thanks Ramica, Raphealla for your reviews. I got this chapter up as soon as i could for you two, as well as for myself. I still haven't reached the end of the game so i don't even know what's going to happen :o)

* * *

On top of the roof, Leonardo put his radio away and looked at Donatello.

"Got any good idea's?" Leonardo asked."Find an open window and climb in?" "Well, I meant besides that," Leonardo smiled at his brother then turned walking towards a window. "Not yet, but I'll let you know," Donatello volunteered. Reaching the window, Leonardo was pleased to find it unlocked and climbed in, Donatello right behind him bumping the window sill as he tried not to trip on the nightstand next to the window. Looking around there was a lot of candles, night tables and… "Who are you? I don't recognize your footsteps?" And old lady from the bed croaked! "Whoa, easy there, you scared us," Donatello put a hand over his hammering heart. "You should never have come here, this is not a place for you," Scolded the old lady. "Please, we've had an accident," Leonardo said. "You must help my son Oben, he is in danger," The old lady said. "The creatures.. the creatures of darkness! He is in danger you must take him with you." "Creature's of darkness, what creatures?" Donatello questioned. "The shadows are alive here on Shadow Island," The old lady explained. "They come and lick you face like hell fire. The shadows are cold and sharp like razor blades. They stalk you, feed off your breath and heat, but most of all from your fear. Light dispels the shadows but also reveals the shadows." "Where is Oben?" Donatello asked. "How am I suppose to know," The old lady screeched. "I haven't seen him in three days! The last time I saw him he entrusted me with this key, here take it." Leonardo leaned in taking the key. "There's a small statue in the smoking room, listen," The lady said then went silent. Pausing the turtles heard nothing more then the rain outside and thunder. "I don't hear anything," Donatello shrugged. "Howard is that you?" The lady questioned. "Please check the corridor and see if my husband Howard, Oben's father, is out there. Howard?" The lady quieted down lying back on the bed. Her breathing slowed to a rhythm saying that she had fallen asleep. "Let's see this key," Donatello pulled out his flashlight looking at the key as Leonardo held it. 

"Just an ordinary key."

"I'm going to check the corridor," Leonardo said walking towards the door. As he neared a carpet, there was a hissing heard then a shadowy snake stood up. "A shadow!?" Leonardo exclaimed drawing his swords. The snake hissed leaning towards Leonardo. He jumped aside and took a slice towards the snake but his katana only went through it. "Don!" Jumping up, Donatello aimed his flashlight at the creature trying to get a good look at it. It hissed as in pain and tried to dodge out of the way, but stayed on the carpet. Moving the flashlight the snake did the hiss and moved again, which Don flashed with his flashlight. Realizing that this was working he followed the shadow as it jumped around, hissing. Finally it hissed once more then collapsed. "I think we should call the guys," Donatello said, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Leo, Donnie, you there?" Raphael's voice called on the radio.

"Speaking of which," Leonardo said as Donatello picked it up.

"Yeah, there's some weird stuff in here," Donatello replied into the radio.

"Shadows, they're alive and attacking us," Donatello said. "I've never seen anything like this."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Raphael said. "Just be careful, okay?"  
"Yeah, we're trying to get to the ground floor, meet us there," Donatello said then waited for a reply. There was nothing. "Raph! Hello? Hello?" Puzzled, Donatello flipped the radio over seeing that the back had cracked open some how.

"What the?" Leonardo leaned in to get a better look. "When did that happen?"

"Probably when I hit the nightstand," Donatello gestured impatiently and looking to the ground. "It must have just fell out… There!"

"Where?" Leonardo took a step back and heard something skitter away towards the front door.

"Now it's out the door," Donatello sighed as it rolled under the crack. "Come on let's hope this Howard won't think we're shadow's trying to attack his wife." Before reaching the door, distant gunshots were heard, possibly a few floors below. A grim line set in both of their faces realizing they were in more danger then they thought with this mission. Donatello went out the door first holding the flashlight in front of him, Leonardo glanced at the floor as he walked out but couldn't see anything.

"Leo," Donatello whispered getting his brother's attention. He glanced up and saw what Donatello was pointing his flashlight towards. Two creature's both on four legs and proddy mouths were advancing them. As they reached the light, a horrid shriek would come from them and they'd jump back out of the beam.

"They can't go in the light," Leonardo said with a smile as he put a hand over his heart. "I see a door on the opposite wall, let's go down there." Nodding, both advanced backing the creatures up against the wall.

"Wait!" Leonardo grabbed Donatello's arm. "There's a door here." As Leonardo pointed, Donatello noticed something by the other door.

"Leo look, by the door," Donatello gestured keeping the creatures in the light. "Remember what the woman said about the shadows?"

"That they come at night?"

"Yes, and?" Donatello waited. When Leonardo didn't answer Donatello sighed and continued. "She also said 'Light dispels the shadows but also reveals the shadows.' Remember?"

"Yeah, so?" Leonardo shrugged, which Donatello wasn't able to see.

"So, there's a light switch over there," Donatello gestured again. "Maybe they'll go away."

"Right so you want us to go up against the creatures, which I can't fight," Leonardo sighed. "Let's go."

"Try the katana's anyway," Donatello said as they started to advance on the monsters. There was no more hall for them to run into and ear piercing screeching came from the monsters. They scrambled around the turtles taking a moment to try and bite at them, to get away from the light. Swinging his katana, Leonardo registered mild shock when it actually hit the creature, knocking it away.

"Hey I can hit them!" Leonardo smiled feeling some relief at not being completely defenseless.

"And here's the light," Donatello said as he flipped the switch. Turning they saw the monsters fade away as light enveloped the hallway. Smiling, they were able to get a good look at the hallway. A table stood outside the old woman's room, with rubbish all around it. The second door Leonardo spotted was in a hall that turned to the left, from where they came, but stopped as a dead end. Donatello tried the door next to them, dismayed only to find it locked. Heading back, they search under a table outside the other door but no trace of the battery could be found.

"Well is this one locked?" Lightly pressing on the other doorknob, they were pleased to see it swing open, as there was no other way to go. Their relief was only short lived as two of the same monsters jumped at them.

"See another light switch Donnie?" Leonardo yelled as he sliced at the monsters.

"No!" Donatello tucked away the flashlight as he pulled out his bo, hitting back the creatures. As they fought, the creatures shot out long frog like tongues, that burn and stung what ever part of the body they hit. Even when it was their shell or plastron, they seem to be able to feel the burn. Slamming his into a corner, Donatello hit it with the end of his bo, and the creature vanished letting out a last shriek. When he heard the same shriek behind him he knew Leonardo's was gone as well.

Not saying a word, Donatello glanced to the left, seeing a desk, with hutch that held what looked like old pots, broken pottery, and once decorative plates. A door on the wall led out to another hall. Walking down they kept a glance around for anything trying to jump out at them. It curved around to the left, revealing a large room with tables, chairs on top of them, and mostly old junk covered in dust.

"Do you think we're going to find anything here that will help us?" Leonardo asked as they looked around.

"I don't know," Donatello sighed. "Just keep an eye open, and let's try to get downstairs."


End file.
